Short Circuit Revised
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: Cyborg catches a virus and leaves the Titans to search for the cure. Slade finds out and attacks him AND the Titans at the same time. Can anyone save him from Slade and the virus? Couples CR, RS, BBT R&R plz


This was originally my first story, but I decided to revise it and make it longer, more descriptive like my better stories and Terra is in it too. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer:..................

It was a normal day at Titan's Tower, well at least for everyone but Cyborg. Beast Boy was in the kitchen making his usual tofu eggs and bacon while wearing a "kiss the cook" robe.

Terra came in and kissed him on the cheek before sitting down at the table.

Raven was reading one of her dreary books, Robin was in the training room, Starfire was trying to convince Raven to "hang out" with her, and Cyborg was in the garage.

"Breakfast is ready my titan teammates!" Beast Boy yelled over the intercom.

All of the titans gathered around the table to eat, well Cyborg was late coming to the table. The others saw the long look on his face as he sat down to eat. He ate all of the food on his plate, which would be perfectly normal for him except for the fact that all of it was tofu! Just about every jaw dropped when he finished, when normally he would've yelled at BB for making tofu for breakfast or at all for that matter.

"Breakfast was good BB." He said as he got up and walked away, with all the others still in awe.

"Okay, either he just ate my tofu or I got hit in the head too hard in our last battle." BB said.

"No, he ate it and I'm as surprised as your are BB." Robin said.

"Agreed, we must see what is troubling him." Starfire said with a look of concern on her face.

As usual, Raven said nothing but followed the group.

Cyborg was at the edge of the tower overlooking the city.

"What am I going to do? I can't keep doing this, but what should I do?" He thought while a gentle breeze blew past him making him sigh.

Robin opened the door to the roof and saw his friend at the edge of the tower. He told the rest to stay there and that he'd find out what's wrong. They nodded and watched as he started walking towards Cyborg.

"Hey Cy, you ok?" Robin asked.

Cyborg was deep in thought, and didn't hear Robin. One thing was on his mind, he had been thinking of what happened over the past few months. He though he was going crazy, he couldn't concentrate on anything. It was haunting him and he didn't know what to do. He was thinking of the best way to handle the situation when he felt a hand on his shoulder which made him and his heart jump.

"Yo Cy, what are you thinking about?" Robin asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing important." Cy said.

"It's gotta be something REALLY important if it made you eat Beast Boy's tofu." Robin said back to his cybernetic friend. "C'mon, we're like brothers Cy. You know you can always talk to me about anything."

With a heavy sigh, Cyborg told him that over the past few months he had been developing feelings for someone and didn't know what to do about it.

"Who is she? Is she someone I know?" The boy wonder inquired.

"Actually, it is a girl you know." Cy replied back.

"Who?" He asked again.

"Promise you won't tell the others?" Cy asked.

"It's me Rob, I've never given away any of your secrets."

The others were too far away to hear what they were saying and their backs were facing them so they weren't able to read what they were saying either. They were in the dark and growing more and more curious with each passing second.

"Hey Beast Boy, why don't you transform into something that has supersonic hearing so you can tell us what they're talking about." Terra whispered.

"And get chewed out by both Robin and Cyborg if they find out? No way!"

"Wuss." Terra said sarcastically, making BB stick his tongue out at her.

Her response was the same, and soon it escalated into a funny-face contest.

"It's Raven." Cy said in a defeated tone.

"Well, I'll tell you a secret." Robin said while leaning closer to Cy. "I had a feeling that it was." He whispered.

"How could you tell?"

"Well from the fact that every time she entered the room you would look up at her, in battle you would always jump to defend her, wherever she sits you sit next to her, whenever-"Robin said while counting the evidence on his fingers.

"Alright, alright I get the picture!" Cy cut him off.

"I think she likes you too though." The Boy Wonder said with a sly smile.

"Don't be playing with me Rob, not when I'm like this."

"I'm serious, whenever you have been down, mad, or in any negative emotional state she has been the only one who talked to you and got through to you. You and I have known each other before the Titans were formed and yet she still was always the one to jump at the chance to lift your spirit." He said while counting the evidence again.

This made Cyborg think about what his masked friend was saying. He didn't totally believe it, but he was hoping that Robin wasn't wrong. Only one thing brought him back down to Earth was the fact that even if all of this was true she wouldn't be able to love because of her powers and that was a heavy blow to him.

"Well, even if she does, her powers would prevent us from becoming a couple."

"True, in the past, but haven't you noticed that lately she's been able to show more and more of her emotions?"

"I guess." Cy said while shrugging.

"C'mon, let's go inside. You'll have more than enough time to think about what moves to take to get her. You are going to try right Cyborg?"

"I don't know Rob, what if she doesn't feel the same?

"I guess you'll just have to find out, besides even if she doesn't I think it'll do her a lot of good to know that someone cares for her that much."

"Guess you're right, I'll tell her...just not right now though"

"Gotcha."

The others saw them heading towards the door and ran back downstairs before they got there.

Cyborg went back into the kitchen and made himself a real breakfast consisting of eggs, grits, bacon, ham, sausage, and waffles.

The others had already finished theirs and went back to their previous chores while he sat alone.

As he ate, he thought about the little talk that he and Robin just had, but at the same time, his eyes were wandering over to the couch in the living room where Raven was.

She was sitting at the edge reading a book while BB and Terra were playing Gamestation.

"She has such beautiful eyes. I could get lost in them forever." He thought while taking a bit from his waffles.

He lowered his head when he saw Raven looking at him with an arched eyebrow. His face hidden from everyone while he ate because he was hiding the blush that came over him.

"Darn it Cy, you can do this!" He thought to himself as he finished his breakfast. "It's now or never."

He placed his dishes in the sink and took a deep breath before heading over to her. Today he was going to tell her how he felt and see if she feels the same.

"Um Raven, there's something I need to tell you." He said.

"What?" She asked monotonely.

Before he had a chance to respond, the alarm went off. Robin and Starfire came running in, only to see Plasmus wreaking havoc downtown.

"Titans! Go!" Their leader exclaimed as they all ran to the garage.

As they were leaving, Cy felt a twitch in the cybernetic part of his head which almost shut him down.

"What the heck?" He thought, but disregarded it though because there were more important matters at hand and ran to join the others.

However, he should've checked it out. Because over the past few weeks of dealing with him feelings for Raven he had forgotten to do his routine checkup on himself. There was a serious problem in his systems that could shut him down for good.

In the garage, Robin hopped on his R-Cycle and headed out followed by Cy, BB, Starfire, Terra and Raven all in the T-Car and headed to stop Plasmus.

End Of Chapter 1.


End file.
